A wish that change everything
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: What if Kagome, got so angry at Inuyasha, That she Made a wish that change everyone's life to where everything went wrong, Where Sailor Moon and Kagome's destiny's had been change into something else, but why is it, That Serena is the, Only one who knows who she is, Why is everyone calling her Kagome, Can she make it out on her own, Will Her love for Darien be strong or not?
1. Kagome's Pain

A wish that change everything.

What if Kagome, got so angry at Inuyasha, That she Made a wish that change everyone's life to where everything went wrong, Where Sailor Moon and Kagome's destiny's had been change into something else, but why is it, That Serena is the, Only one who knows who she is, Why is everyone calling her Kagome, and how did she end up at a shrine? what happen to everyone? Read and find out.

Chapter 1. Prolog.

Kagome, had gone to school to take a test, In school, She had to beg and beg, Inuyasha to let her go, so she could take the test and hopefully graduate from school.

Finally that's over, That test was hard and long, Spoke Eddie, walking with, Kagome and Her other two friends.  
Hey let's go, get some burgers and shakes, and catch up, Says Kagome smiling. Sure, why not, Replied Her friends.

A wish that change everything.

What if Kagome, got so angry at Inuyasha, That she Made a wish that change everyone's life to where everything went wrong, Where Sailor Moon and Kagome's destiny's had been change into something else, but why is it, That Serena is the, Only one who knows who she is, Why is everyone calling her Kagome, and how did she end up at a shrine? what happen to everyone? Read and find out.

Chapter 1.

Kagome, had gone to school to take a test, In school, She had to beg and beg, Inuyasha to let her go, so she could take the test and hopefully graduate from school.

He fought with her for so long until she sat him to the ground, afterwards he saw Kikyo's soul collectors and ran after them.

She was hurt once again, but figure now was best to go home, without Inuyasha, yelling at her anymore.

As she sat at her desk, she tried her hardest to Ace this test.

"Finally that's over, That test was hard and long, Spoke Eddie" walking with Kagome and Her other two friends.

"Hey let's go, get some burgers and shakes, and catch up, Says Kagome" smiling. "Sure, why not, Replied Her friends" happy.

They sat at, there favorite restaurant, and favorite seat, talking about how school as been, and about Kagome's rude and selfish jealous, Boyfriend Inuyasha, and about his meeting with his ex Kikyo, and that she just didn't want this life anymore, that it was unfair that She was second best compared to Kikyo, and just started Regret staying with them all.

"Hey, come on, Kagome don't worry over, That Asshole of a boyfriend, If he can't see what, he as right infront of his face then forget the crep, Spoke Eddie" honestly. "I can't just stop, It's complicated. Replied Kagome" sadden.

As She look at, a girl and guy, smiling and probably on a date, they look happy, together.

"Why can't that be me, For once why can't I get that? Asks Kagome" with tears running down her cheek. As the girls look at, what Kagome, was looking at.

"Hey I know that girl, Says Naomi" seriously.

"That's Serena Tuskino, She's 17, she's a high school girl, last year after this year, she'll graduate, and Her boyfriend there is Darien, I really don't know his last name, but He's like in College and much older then her, they are like, super perfect, almost like to perfect, Spoke Eddie" talking away.

"I think, they were talking about marriage after high school, Says Naomi" thinking. "Really like right out of high school? Asks Kagome" surprised.

"There like a super couple hardly ever fight, Says Naomi" honestly.

"The Perfect love, I wish, I had that girls life, I'd give anything in the world to have Her love life over my own, Spoke Kagome" honestly.

"Don't we all, Replied her friends. "Kagome I say this with love, But you really need to tell that two timing boyfriend of yours how you truly feel, Otherwise walk away because it's not healthy for you to be under so much pressure and heartbreak, Says Eddie" respectfully.

They all agreed it was time alright.

"Hey you guys, look here Sailor Moon and the Scouts, are in the tabloids again, Spoke Naomi" smiling. As Kagome read, the Article she, just wanted to be one of them.

"Oh my god, is that the time...! I'm very sorry girls, I've got to go, Says Kagome" leaving. "Bye...! Yelled out her friends" concerned about her.

"Oh man, Inuyasha's going to be ferious with me, Spoke Kagome" running for the house.

As she ran inside the house, Her mother gave her, Her Backpack full of stuff, for her friends, she ran up stairs grabbing hold of the secret jewel shards, that they got back from there last battle with Naraku.

As She jump inside the well, she thought about how, they mange to get such a big half of the jewel.

Some how, Inuyasha got close enough to hurt Naraku, But then Kagome, and Kikyo, shot two different arrows and Some how, they hit the jewel, and it crack into two halfs, Kagome pick up the, other half, Naraku abandon his mission this time, but he would be back to finish the job.

As Kagome, crawl up and out of the well, everyone was waiting for her like always, expect for Inuyasha.

Kagome was kind of relieved, when she see him, not there to yell at her, She had notice the change in herself, she figure after years of chasing him, and seeing him go back to Kikyo, timeless again, she felt like her heart and head had move on.

But she still love him, and still wanted a chance to be with him, but as long as Kikyo's alive, they can never be together.

As if on, Cue Inuyasha, came walking to them all, they others were giving him, the evil glare, and that's when Kagome,

notice the way Inuyasha, walk to them, he wouldn't look at Kagome completely.

So that's it for chapter 1. hope you enjoyed this new story of mined thanks for reading.


	2. The Wish That Switch There Destiny's

Chapter 2.

As Inuyasha, came back from seeing Kikyo, the others were angry with him for hurting Kagome yet again. So he designed to speak up, sent it was so quite.

"About dam time you get back, wrench, Spoke Inuyasha" Impatient like always.

Kagome, Had tried for years to over come his rude comments, But finally after everything that's been happening, She just quit, that was the last straw.

"Shut up...! I don't give a rats ass, What you want anymore Inuyasha, Like I even care about what you want, Inuyasha, I told you I'd return today and I did, so why don't you just put your foot in your mouth and shut up...! Yelled Kagome" fired up.

Everyone back up, away from Kagome.

Inuyasha, didn't know what, spark this attitude inside Kagome, but he wasn't going to be talk down too.

"What...! did you say to me, Who the hell are you, To talk to me like that, Your lucky I let you back, at all...! Yelled" Inuyasha confused.

"Let me, I had to sneak back, while you were fucking Kikyo...! Yelled" Kagome upset. "I wasn't doing that...! with her all we did is talk...! Yelled back Inuyasha" seriously .

"You know what, Inuyasha, I don't care, I'm done caring and worrying for your safety...! Why don't you just, Go crawl back to that, Clay pot Whore of yours, Perhaps she'll finally finish what she started pulling your ass into hell with her, Because seriously I'm so done with you...! Yelled Kagome" furious.

Before He could think before he spoke, Inuyasha just yelled even more.

"Who you calling a whore...! Kikyo's not a Whore, and you leave her out of this, and I don't care what you say, Your going to find the jewel and help finish the job...! Yelled Inuyasha" protecting himself.

"You are the most, Selfish, cruel, arrogant Son of a Bitch, I've ever met, and I wish, I never even met you, Or ever even fallen in love with you, In fact I wish, I've never even come here...! Do you hear me, I hate you, I quit get your fucking whore Kikyo, to do it because I'm done, I never want to see you again...! Scream out Kagome" hating him.

"Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha" feeling hurt, that she hated him so much, there in her eyes, the light of her love, for him faded away, nothing but hatred for him.

"Kagome I didn't mean it, You know I care about you, We fight it's just what we do, Says Inuyasha" calming down for them both. She turn around, looking at him.

"Don't you think, I know that, I pretty much know everything, there is about you...! Yelled Kagome" close to crying. "Kagome, please don't leave, I can change, Spoke up Inuyasha" pleading.

I can't do this anymore, I don't want to be fighting with you anymore, I'm done...! Cried Kagome" honestly.

"What are you saying? Asks Inuyasha" hurting.

"You will never love me, the same way You love Kikyo, and the way, I feel is that, it's time for me to move on, Says Kagome" seriously. "But I...! Cut off. As he tried to speak she cut him off.

"I want to feel that magical spark again within my heart that doesn't feel like it's dying from disappointment and heartbreak, I want a man to asks me out on a Date and give flowers, I want to know that he as eyes only for me, To be his one and only love, Can't you understand how I feel, Replied Kagome" Emotional.

"Kagome...! Spoke Inuyasha, surprised too, he thought that Kagome only love him only as a friend, yeah they shared one kiss, but ever since then, she acted like she was embarrassed by him.

"Kagome I do, love you, a lot, And your very special to me, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"Please Inuyasha, No more lies, I can't take it anymore, you always sweep me off my feet, like a knight in shining armor, but your not my knight in shining armor, You belong to Kikyo, she will always be more important then, I will ever be too you, So I'm making the right choice for once, To walk away so you two can be together, Spoke Kagome" truthfully.

"But I do love you, As for being a gentlemen, I know, I don't always act like one but, I'm not great at planning romance for a girl, I've never experience such devotion from anyone not even Kikyo, So I really don't know her to show you such things, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"I know you don't witch is why you hated Koga, He expresses his feelings openly to me, Witch you can not do, Replied Kagome" honestly.

"But I do love you, I may have a hard time expressing my feelings but there just as real as Koga's if not stronger, Spoke up Inuyasha" honest again.

"I know you do, but it's not as strong as the will to be with her, you will always go back to her and I can't sit here waiting for this war with Naraku, to be over and then you leave to die with her, I can't take the pain of my heart breaking...! Cried out Kagome" speaking about her feelings for the first time.

"Kagome, I'm not going to leave you guys, Says Inuyasha" seriously. "Just enough, no more lies, Inuyasha, now Goodbye...! Yelled out Kagome" running away.

She forgot to give him the jewel, around her neck, she just felt so sad, and hurt that she just wanted to run away.

"You idiot go after her...! Yelled Sango" sacred. Inuyasha felt like his heart just broke into two, his lags carried him faster, to the well.

Kagome look back at the forest, where she hear her friends voices. Goodbye friends, cried Kagome.

"I wish, I never even met everyone, then it wouldn't hurt this much, Whispered Kagome" crying.

"I wish with my hole heart that I could wake up and forget them all, I wish, I could become the Popular Serena Tuskino, She at least as the perfect life...! Called out Kagome" angry.

Before she knew anything, the half of her secret jewel, that was around her neck glowed brightly. And so did Naraku's half granting on both half, It's like it was hole again for minute while the wish was being granted.

"What's going on...! Scream out Kagome" confused.

next thing she knew she was inside some kind of weird space like hallway and moving picture were around her everywhere.

Then a magical broach appeared. she didn't know what happen.

meanwhile with Serena, she and Darien, had come back from a monster hunt, and she fell on her bed falling asleep.

All of a suddenly, she was in that same weird like hallway with moving pictures.

"What's happening to me, Am I dreaming? Asks Serena" confused, Then a bright crystal began shining next to the sliver crystal.

"Inuyasha who's that? Asks Serena" confused.

It showed Serena everything Kagome's memories knew of, and same thing went for Kagome, she got most of Serena memories and everything else, Until everything began to disappeared.

"What's happening why is my locket behaving like this, My transformation is disappearing, But why cried out Serena" terrified.

As everything disappeared from Sailor Moon expect the powers of the sliver crystal. She felt like this nightmare would never end,.

"Stop it...! Yelled Serena" sacred.

And it did stop spinning around and around, again and again until She fell unconscious, In Kagome's house.

Kagome felt the same screaming pain and more, Everything Serena ever knew became apart of Kagome's heart.

Everyone was disappearing from her mind and heart, All gone both were living the other ones lives now. Kagome was now in Serena's world of being guardian over the Earth.

Kagome's powers were given to Serena, The powers of a priestess and the power to see the jewel shards, Everything went to each other, But the sliver crystal, The powers of the sliver crystal were to powerful and not even, The jewel's power were able to eased it's mind of who's it's guardian and protector was.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and everyone were running to the well, When suddenly they all felt weird, really weird it was like the world was spinning around in circles.

"What's happening...! Yelled out Inuyasha" freaking out. "The ground is spinning, Says Sango" losing the straight to stand up.

"It's got to be Naraku behind this, Spoke Miroku" falling down too. Sango and Miroku fell to the ground as well.

Afterwards so did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laid on the ground looking at the sky as everything was spinning out of control. Same thing for the others too. Inuyasha was confused about what was happening but then all he could see in the dark was a beautiful woman golden hair like the sun, eyes blue as night, His Kagome.

Then he woke up Inuyasha was finally able to stand up and the others did too.

"I had a dream about Kagome just now, She said to follow her, She lead me back to the light, Spoke Sango" confused. "I had the same dream, Says Miroku" seriously.

"She did the same thing in mind too, Replied Inuyasha" lost for words.

"Hey didn't Kagome have black hair like Kikyo? Asks Shippbo" confused and lost. "No she's always been a blonde haired beauty, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"I'm not sure as to why, but it feels like someone messed with our heads, Says Miroku" lost too. Same here, It's like somebody mind blank us, I'm going crazy, Spoke Sango" rubbing her head.

Inuyasha hadn't forgotten the fight they had, and he wanted to tell Kagome, that it was her, he wanted to share his life with not Kikyo, she was just his friend that agreed to let him go, Well more or less, It was his choice, She was just furious even more by this information.

"I've better go check on Kagome, Says Inuyasha" seriously.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go after her, She was really angry with you, Spoke up Sango" concerned. "I have to make sure she's alright, Besides whatever just hit us might have hit her too, I just want to check, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Ah...! so you really do care about her, Spoke Miroku" smirking.

"Shut up, Replied Inuyasha" jumping into the well. As he jump up to Kagome's window like all the other times, He seen her sleeping soundlessly.

She looks okay, Thank god she wasn't affected by whatever we were, Whispered Inuyasha relief. As he sat watching for couple minutes, The words that she yelled out earlier still had him thinking.

"I've got to end it with Kikyo, This time I can't keep making empty promises, She deserve more from me, And if I don't really want to lose her then, It as to end with Kikyo forever, Spoke Inuyasha" honest with himself.

"I promise Kagome, You are my one and only love, Whispered Inuyasha" kissing her. Even though she was knocked out cold, she almost felt somebody kissing her.

As He pulled back he jump out the window, Within 10 minutes he bought back flowers, Beautiful white lilies, Serena's favorite flowers.

Afterwards he put one flower with a love card, mostly an apologize note.

"I'll set us right, I'll be back tomorrow, please just wait for me for a little awhile longer, Spoke Inuyasha" kissing her head then out the door he went.

On the other side.

"Was she alright? Sango" curious. "Yeah sleeping like a baby, She's fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow, After I deal with Kikyo for good, For the last time, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

"You mean your giving Kikyo up? Asks Miroku" shocked. I can't risk losing Kagome, Nothing is worth that, I love her and I'm going to try and make her see that, Says Inuyasha" honestly.

So afterwards, Miroku stated that they should wait until morning to confront Kagome, that way she as time to calm down after all she took the jewel with her, so she as to come back sometime, said Miroku.

They all agreed.

Meanwhile everything stopped moving both girls fell asleep from all those memories hitting them both.

but for as Serena she did not forget everything, like Kagome. Her sliver crystal couldn't be change and it's owner is it's master and it feels it's master energy, at all times. So Kagome only as Sailor Moon powers from her old locket but no crystal.

Finally afterwards that half jewel just landed on, The desk.

So what does everyone think so far, hope you like it.

I'll update again soon, once I write more chapters thanks for reading.

to be continue

for reading.


	3. Kagome's New Life And Forgotten Memories

Chapter 3.

As Kagome, woke up she look around her room, something seem different, but what could be wrong.

My head is killing me, Spoke Kagome. With everything that happen it left her with a bad headache, But unfortunately she couldn't remember anything.

Serena, dear it's time to wake up, Spoke Her New Mother. As Kagome, look at the woman, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was off about this woman, but she shook it off after all this is her mother, she's not going to hurt her.

Serena, breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes and I'm sure your friends will be here, soon to walk to school with you, Says Mother.

Okay, Mother, just let me get dress and brush my hair, and I'll meet everyone at the table, Replied Kagome smiling.

As she brush her, black raven hair and then walk down stairs.

Good morning, Serena, Spoke Her Father. Morning, Spoke Kagome smiling. Here you go, it's your favorite, Says Natasha smiling. Thank you, Mother, Replied Kagome. Morning everyone, good morning Sis, Says Sammy walking into the room. Hi, Says Kagome.

She still couldn't get this weird feeling out of her head, She had a Mother, A Father and a Brother, she felt happy truly she did, but some how she felt like a stranger to herself.

What am I, worried about I'm the most popular girl in school and I'm a Super hero, I've got everything a girl could want, I've got a Man that loves me, Friends that love me and would go to the very end with me, There's nothing to worry about, Thought Kagome, smiling happily. as she ate her Chocolate chip pancakes.

She began seeing all of Sailor Moon's memories with everyone inside her mind thinking that those are her real memories. And she truly believe that she was Sailor Moon, A black haired Sailor Moon, Her hair was about the same way as Rai's hair but just a little shorter to the Midwest, When she transforms her hair doesn't go up like it's supposed to but instead just stays down like Rai's.

After all who else could she be, Thought Kagome smiling. Having no idea who she was, and to everyone else, They all forgotten about the real Sailor Moon.

Hey can anyone tell me, when I got in last night? Asks Kagome curious. Umm...! it was pretty late and you went to sleep, Replied Natasha honestly. Oh okay, Says Kagome.

Serena...! Called out Leeta from outside. Come on...! Yelled Rai knocking. We don't want to be late...! Yelled out Mina seriously.

Coming girls...! Yelled back Kagome smiling. Thanks for breakfast mom, it was great, bye I'm off for school...! Yelled Kagome smiling.

Luna couldn't shake this feeling from her head. Last night she could of sworn that Serena hair was golden and had blue eyes, what was happening to her, thought Luna. I feel so, strange, Whispered Luna confused.

I must be, under a lot of stress, Spoke Luna going back to sleep.

So that's it for Chapter 3. What will happen next, How will Serena handle this new life. Keep reading and fined out.

To be continue.

Please leave reviews.


	4. Inuyasha's Hearts Final Choice

Chapter 4.

Meanwhile at Kagome's shrine.

It was almost noon, Kagome's Mother, seen that Kagome's yellow bag was by the door, Kagome, must of come back from the past, Last night she peak inside her daughters room, and seen her sleeping soundless.

She seen flowers on her side table, She pick up the card and beginning reading. She could feel the emotions that were put into it, She figure she would talk to Kagome later on.

She figure she, just call the school and say she was sick.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, he was sitting by the well waiting for Kagome to come back and forgive him, But even now he knew he as to make a choice on who's most important to him, As he was watching the well, thinking about everything he and Kagome, been threw and Kikyo.

Inuyasha, couldn't wait anymore, he had to tell Kagome, how he truly felt, He needed her to come back with him after She left, and after there fight, He realizes what was more important, Kagome or Kikyo, after long hours thinking about it, He made his choice, normally Kikyo, was like his princess, but not now, She will always be his first love, but it was over He knew deep down, even if he could help and try, to bring her to life, She just want to change him into a human, She really didn't love his demon side, but the human half, But Kagome love him for everything he is.

So finally realizing that, He went back to Kikyo, once more to tell her goodbye, but she was gone once again. But there was a few Soul Collectors flying about still, So he Whistle out to them.

One of those soul demons, came to him.

I have a message for Kikyo, Spoke Inuyasha. As it hiss, Replying. He decided to write it down in case this is what happen, he figure she leave afterwards, so he wrote it down too, just in case.

As The soul Collectior took the message, Inuyasha wipe his last sadden thought about saying goodbye to Kikyo, It was harder then he ever thought.

But Kagome was worth it, as long as he could get her back, then He would move on, He couldn't stand not to be able to see Kagome, And watching her leave and be the one who got away from him, No absolutely not happening, He was going to go get his girl and tell her, His true feelings for her, Finally he would step up and be a man telling her that he love her and always will, He could live without seeing Kikyo, that when he realizes that his feelings for Kikyo, were no more then a crush, It hurt him but she wasn't the one for him, but the thought of never seeing Kagome again, It would kill him.

So he jump into the well.

So what will happen next, How will Serena react to all of this, And just how will Inuyasha, get Serena to love him, or he thinks Kagome.

Stay toon, and see what happens next. To be continue.


	5. Where Am I, What's Going On?

Chapter 5.

meanwhile back with The real Serena, waking up, she felt something lay on top of her. She figure it must be Luna, trying to wake her up.

"Luna, your getting to heavy, you need to stop eating so much, Spoke Serena" mumble out.

Meow...! Replied Buyo.

"What...! why are you talking like a cat, Talk normally would ya, Grumbled Serena" trying to sleep longer. She had a terrible headache.

Meow...! Cried out Buyo again.

As She sat up, she seen a strange cat, she never saw before.

"What the hell is happening, Spoke Serena" sitting up in her bed. She look around the room, The bed she laid in, was pink covers and white sheets. There was a dresser, a cross from her bed, and over torres the window a desk, with a bookshelf beside it.

"This isn't my bedroom, Where the hell am I? Asks Serena" freaking out. Meow...! Replied Buyo. But she couldn't understand him. As she notice a flowers on her desk, and then one with a card by the alarm clock.

"Okay relax Serena, Let's think about everything that happen yesterday, Says Serena" to herself. As she gently held the white flowers smelling them to calm down.

"We all got into a fight with the Nagivese again, Then Darien took me out for dinner, Afterwards I went to study buddies and then back home, When suddenly I had that strange dream, Wait it's not possible, Spoke Serena" cutting herself off.

"It can't be, Says Serena" looking at the jewel.

"This is the same jewel, I saw in my nightmare, Wait could it mean that it wasn't a dream, that this is all real? Asks Serena" confused.

"Where the hell am I, I know, I fell asleep in my room last night, but then I Had that really weird dream, and all these names came to me, Spoke Serena" lost.

As Serena thought about it, she remember names and everything else, but what does that have to do with Her, after all she's Sailor Moon.

As she thought harder, She began speaking those names, It was like she knew them all, It felt like there was light warm feeling about everyone in these thoughts.

Sango, As a memory came to her.

"But how could this be, she never even met that girl, and there sharing a hot springs, Whispered Serena" as she kept digging into more information.

Then she open a picture book of everyone together, She looked at these pictures and there she was with all these people she's never met.

Miroku, and Shippbo's names came up.

She seen all of Kagome's memories, but instead of Kagome, being the figure with these people, It was herself Serena, with theses people, She didn't know how to answer this, but she would say a persons name, and she could see a memories of some kind, inside her head.

She see herself walking and talking with them and fighting with them,Then when she open up Inuyasha's name file in her head, she got hit with a lot more, memories and she wanted more answers.

How could she have, broken that arrow in his chest, she doesn't even know him or the others, all there memories were lies they had to be, All she knew is that, she needed to call the girls, this was important scout matters to deal with.

But then she relies her, Scouts watch was gone, that was the only way to reach the girls at, because none of them have cell phones and are never home long enough to answer, a land line phone at home.

"Dam it, well I'll just have to go to Darien's place then, and Ask him what he thinks, Spoke Serena" thinking.

Serena notice she was wearing, Pajamas still so then she turn to look at her clothes on the desk, a green and white, Junior School uniform.

"No way am I, wearing this, Spoke Serena" looking around.

She didn't know what she was to wear, this wasn't even her dresser and clothes.

"Most of this isn't even going to fit me, This bra is to small, These shirts are very tiny, Whoever this girl is she's tiny, Whispered Serena" looking for something to fit.

Serena wasn't tiny Nore big, But problem was she was actually a little more taller now, So she continue to look until she found a dress that looked nice.

"Kagome, Honey are you up dear? Asks Kagome's Mother" knocking. "Ah...! Come in, Replied Serena" confused. "Hello dear, just to let you know, that Lunch is ready, Spoke Lidia".

"I'm sorry, But do I know you? Asks Serena" confused. "Very funny, Kagome, now come on get up, I could use some help today, since you came back from Inuyasha's time, Says Lidia".

"Inuyasha's time? Asks Serena" even more confused.

but then yet again, a memory of a monster pulling her down a well, and a magical jewel fell out of her body. Then she relies she was that jewel was still in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but my name is not Kagome, I am Serena, My name is Serena Tuskino, Spoke Serena" serious.

"Okay, Kagome, whatever you say, Lunch is ready if your hungry, But seriously if you don't get dress and help out, Then go to school or do something today, Because your not going to hang around the crying house about Inuyasha, Personally dear I think it's time you just end it with him, Spoke Lidia" honestly.

"Why would you say that, I thought you like him? Asks Serena" confused by all these feelings and emotions for everyone.

"I do, But if he just keeps hurting you, Then you should just end it, Look sweetie I know how much you love him, But this fighting that you two do, It's not healthy for anyone, Your only 17 years old, Your a teenager you should be having a little fun, Besides it's not like your really married you can walk away from him, Spoke Lidia" seriously.

Serena didn't answer her.

"Honey I just think that perhaps, I've been foolish for letting you just run off to the past, Says Lidia" honestly.

"I am not like other teenagers, Others will experience other joys that I will never know of, But yet again, I can be whatever I want to be, But mostly I wouldn't change my life, I love being a hero, People actually respect and love me and that makes it worth it all in the end, And I'm really happy, Replied Serena" finally opening a deep passionate secret that she held inside her heart.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you felt that strong about going back there, But we need you here too, But deep down I already know that if you had to choose, You'd still choose the right path for yourself, I believe that you will make the right choice in life, Spoke Lidia" smiling with tears.

"Thank you, Says Serena" happy to hear that comfort. "You will always be my beautiful baby girl, And I will always love you, and be here for you, But I really just want you to be happy, Replied Lidia" hugging Serena.

Serena was frozen in place, She started crying loudly because of how sacred she was, But this woman really believes her to be her daughter, Serena just couldn't understand what happen to everything.

"Now why don't you get cleaned up and we'll have a little lunch, Spoke Lidia" smiling. "Okay, Says Serena" cheering up. "Oh by the way, Did you see the flowers and love note, Inuyasha left for you, Spoke Lidia" smiling.

"Flowers yes, But the note no, Replied Serena" surprised. "You should read it, Plus there's something special inside for you, Says Lidia" honestly.

As Serena, watch her leave.

"Kagome, who the hell, is that, What as happen to her real daughter? Asks Serena" confused.

"Whoever this Kagome is, She as a really amazing mother, Not even my mother knows about my sailor moon life, But Kagome's mother is completely understanding of all this information, I wish my mother was that understanding she freak out and never let me leave the house, Thought Serena" sacred.

As she pick up the note. Should I read it, It's not really my note, It's meant for Kagome, Whispered Serena holding it.

It's not meant for me, I shouldn't stick my nose into somebody else's stuff, I've got to talk to the others this will have to wait, Says Serena putting it in a safe place.

So just what will happen, When she finds them, just what will they do to her, When the real Sailor Moon, is there with them. Stay toon, and see what happens next.

To be continue.


	6. Destiny Switched

Chapter 6.

"Hey I have this this shirt and shorts in my dresser at my house. I hope it fits me, Whispered Serena" checking herself out.

"It's going to have to work, Spoke Serena" Smiling.

As Serena walked outside dress and ready to go.

"Kagome where are you going, I thought you were going to help me out? Asks Her Mother" gently. "Right, um...! I have something really important to take care of so, If you don't mind I'm going to take off, Says Serena" Honestly.

"Alright if you have to go then go, Replied Kagome's Mother".

"Thank you, Spoke Serena" running down the streets.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, He came inside the shrine ready to tell Kagome his feelings, but she wasn't here, where could she gone off too he thought.

He asks her mother, and She said, That Kagome said something she had to do, That it was important.

But then she started talking to him about his note. He wasn't expecting that subject to come up. But afterwards clearing the waters with Lidia, Inuyasha got her honest blessing, She expected.

So afterwards he follow Kagome's scent, funny thing was he couldn't put his finger on it, but he could have sworn her scent was a jasmine spice, and Saffron spices, But this one smelled like, brown sugar and honey and something else.

It was a very powerful scent, to his nose.

Meanwhile Serena finally found everyone, but they were with a different girl, with them all.

Serena was about to speak up, she didn't know if this was a nightmare or some kind of sick joke, but she hid behind a tree watching everyone picking on the real Kagome, smiling and laughing, then She seen Darien, Kiss this other girl as she hugged his arm.

She scream out loud. Inuyasha, had just heard her voice and began to run faster.

Everyone look at her, with such weird looks, The girls started thinking she was, some kind spies for the enemy.

But some how Luna wasn't convince that she was evil.

Darien acted so cruel to her and then took hold of Kagome and walk away, they all threatened that if she ever try's to talk to them like that again, She be sorry, no body threatened there Serena of being a fake.

Serena could see it, In there eyes they truly believe that this girl, was Her witch means this girl must be Kagome, Thought Serena.

"You have to believe me, I know that you think she's me, But your wrong, She's Kagome, and I'm Sailor Moon, and The Moon Princess, I am the leader of the Sailor Scouts, You guys have to remember me...! Cried out Serena" emotional.

"Nice try you little bitch, We won't fall for your, Tricks and Now I'm going to teach you a lesson, for disrespecting my woman...! Yelled Darien" transformed.

Serena, tried to show them, that she was Sailor Moon, but Nothing happen, unfortunately Kagome, got the rest of her powers but the sliver crystal.

Darien, had enough, of this woman, He threw an, Attack at Serena, she duck out of the way fast enough, but when they all started in, they all transformed, and fought ageist her like she was there enemy. When she seen Kagome, become Sailor Moon, Everything in her heart stop beating, she realize some how there destiny have been switch. it's like she stole her life, and now she was living in her life.

Everyone started throwing powerful attacks, At her just when she thought she was done for, someone grabbed hold of her and saved her.

"Huh...! What's happening, I'm flying, Whispered Serena" as her vision hadn't come back from, something hitting her,in the eyes, as she duck Jupiter's thunder attacks.

As she felt strong arms around her, holding her closer, a warm energy yet darkness, but mostly good. "Kagome, are you alright, what were you thinking, fighting by yourself? Asks the strong voice"concerned.

As Serena's eyes started seeing clearly, who saved her. "It's that boy from the tree, Inuyasha isn't it, Spoke Serena" to herself inside her head.

"Inuyasha...! Spoke Serena" gently. "Don't worry leave this to me, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "I'm sorry, I thought they listen to me, I never wanted this to happen, Spoke Serena" looking at Her arm bleeding.

"Get back here...! and Fight you coward...! Yelled Sailor Moon" also known as Kagome.

As Inuyasha, look at Sailor Moon, he could have sworn he knew her, but that can't be right, because Kagome, was in his arms and he, return to his angry state.

"I am no coward, and your going to pay, For hurting My Kagome...! Yelled back Inuyasha" not so nice.

"Bring it on, were not sacred of you, Says Darien" getting ready to attack.

"No...! Let's just get out of here Inuyasha, please take me home...! cried Serena" pleading. As He thought about it, He nodded his head and bought her to her house.

"You all got lucky for now, Says Inuyasha" holding Serena. "I don't think so, Yeah out Sailor Venus" using her Venus love chain attack pulling him down.

Serena stood up watching them closing in. "That was your last mistake, You could have made, Spoke up Inuyasha" pulling out his sword. Darien jump at Him with his own weapon.

Serena was being surrounded by the scouts.

"No Kagome...! Yelled out Inuyasha" concerned. "Pay attention..! Replied Darien" swinging harder. Inuyasha use his sword extra powers by creating the wind scar around the swords blade.

Darien was slammed into a building. "Tuxedo Mask...! yelled out the scouts. Inuyasha jump in front of Serena protecting her from harm.

"He's protecting me, He doesn't even know me, Cried Serena" upset. "Well looks like your girlfriend, is to scared to fight back, Says Sailor Moon, Kagome" smiling.

This bitch stolen my life, My man and friends and now they've turn on me, Thought Serena furious. She felt something rising deep down.

As the scouts circle Them both, They all attack at the same time, Inuyasha's wind scar clashed ageist the scouts powers together.

As the attack reflected right back tore's them. Serena grabbed Inuyasha throwing him to the ground protecting him and herself at the same time.

The sliver crystal help a little, Serena push there attacks back with a very powerful reflecting barrier. The girls were knock out cold.

"I'm sorry, Luna, Spoke Serena" looking at both cats. They were confused.

"Let's go before they come too, Says Serena" helping Inuyasha up. "Right of course, Spoke Inuyasha" picking her up.

Serena, didn't notice but Luna was following them, there was this connection between her and this new girl.

So now what will Serena, Do everyone believes She's Kagome, and That Kagome, is Sailor Moon, how can she ever put things back the way there supposed to be, Will she even want to go back after what Inuyasha, as to say please stay toon, for next chapter.

hope you enjoyed the story.

To be Continue.


	7. Confusion and Feelings

Chapter 7.

As Inuyasha, sat her down under the secret tree, right by her house. Serena was just crying in his Kimono. Inuyasha, couldn't bear to see her in pain.

"Are you alright? Asks Inuyasha" worried. "No I'm not alright, But what choice do I have, my life as been turn upside down, Everyone as forgotten me, They tried to kill me, I'm far from alright...! Cried Serena" in her hands.

Inuyasha, thought maybe she was still sad and angry at him, from last night, He'd really hate, to be the reason for her crying right now, He hope this didn't have anything to do with him hurting her, and those weird people, were hurting her, his heart broke seeing her cry.

His arms warped around her body holding her.

"It's okay, we'll figure this all out, I promise, I'll always protect you from harm, Nobody will ever lay a hand a pond you, Spoke Inuyasha" gently.

Serena didn't know what it was, but she was feeling something deep down was forming inside her heart, but what was it, She felt comfortably safe with him.

His voice, his eyes, even his scent, they all are doing something to my body, but what is it, It's like I feel so warm, It feels like, I care about this Man and that he's special to me, but why? Thought Serena crying still.

"Thanks Inuyasha, Replied Serena" holding him too. She like his support right now.

"Kagome, I have to be honest with you there's something, I've got to say to you and please just listen to me, before you say anything, Spoke Inuyasha" Seriously.

"Alright, Replied Serena" listening, she lock her eyes with his and listen to him, speak.

"First question did you read my note? Asks Inuyasha" curious. "I got the flowers, I just haven't open the letter yet, I was going to but I decided to wait, I'm sorry, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Okay but let me continue with what I'm about to say, Spoke Inuyasha" calmly. "About what? Asks Serena" confused.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately, It's been unfair to your feelings and I promise that it ends all last night, No more visit with Kikyo, no more name calling, I'll try to be a little nicer to your feelings, and let you return home whenever you want too, I guess what I'm trying to say, Is Kagome don't leave me again come home with me, will you please stay with us, Says Inuyasha" showing emotions.

Serena was silence, She couldn't even find her voice, All she knew is he asking for her to come back. As More mommies came to her, She remember who this Kikyo was, and there mission to destroy Naraku.

As she took a deep breath she, spoke.

"Why should I, you give me one reason as to why, I should come back? Asks Serena" serious.

"Because I love you, your the only woman, I want to spend the rest of my life with...! Yelled Inuyasha" blushing, he wasn't good with words but this time, he yelled out something very honest, His feelings. using as much emotions to show her, he was serious.

As Serena, back up out of his arms reach.

Serena could feel his heart and apart of her, wanted to say that she love him too, but then she remember she doesn't even know him, but however she could at least try to see what his world is like.

"Inuyasha, your an amazing, Man and you really know how to, sweep a girl off her feet, but I don't know anything about being together, we've tried hundred of times, what make this one any different, Replied Serena" using some of Her new memories to help her out.

"Please Kagome, I'll give you, My everything, I am yours not Hers, I swear it, I'll never see Kikyo, again and I won't leave you behind again, I love you and only you, Please give me a chance to prove it to you, Spoke Inuyasha" passionately.

"I don't know, I'm not exactly myself right now, I just don't know if I can trust you, Says Serena" sacred of getting herself into another horrible situation.

"Please, I'm begging you Kagome, Just one more time and I promise, I'll never hurt you again, Spoke up Inuyasha" pleading on the ground for her.

"He's begging for me, What should I do, He's Kagome's lover, But then again My lover is all over her, Should I keep pertaining to be Kagome, Thought Serena" sadly thinking.

"Kagome, I love you, Spoke Inuyasha" holding her hands, then put them over his heart. This heart will forever belong to you, And only you, Says Inuyasha" gently.

"You will be, Faithful to me, and Let me make my own choices, and you promise no more name calling? Asks Serena" giving up it's not like, the others needed her, and until she can understand how, there destiny got switch, she would stay with this Gorgeous man, that seem to be totally head over hills for Kagome.

"Yes, I swear I'll be whatever you want me to be, You want me to stay a Half Demon, Done I'll never try to become a full demon again, I'll be whatever you need most of, just give me this last chance, To show my feelings for you, Replied Inuyasha" serious.

"Why would Kagome even leave this guy, Sure sometimes in the memories she seen the cries and screams, when He hurt her, but didn't she say, That she was the one who wanted to stay by his side, Thought Serena" confused.

"Why would she, want to be Me anyways, thought Serena.

"Okay, I'll come back with you guys, Says Serena" smiling. "Thank you, Says Inuyasha" kissing her. Surprised Serena like crazy.

but it didn't feel wrong at all. Somewhere into that kiss She return it.

"What's happening to me, Why am I letting him kiss me like this, I love Darien...! don't I, He's supposed to be my future husband and father to my daughter Rini, So why do I feel so good in Inuyasha's arms, Thought Serena" making out with him.

"Serena had been dating Darien for almost 4 years now, and She had never felt this way before she love Darien, Right didn't she? Asks Serena's" thoughts.

Everyone always said they had the perfect love, sometimes there wasn't that much Romantic stuff to it, and Serena and Darien were always fighting, sometimes not fighting at all and They had so many different hobby's and they hardly ever, share a descent kiss like this one, it's been years, scent they shared a kiss like this one.

"I think, I might actually Love him, I don't know how, But I care deeply for Inuyasha, Spoke Serena" to herself. "I know we just met, but it feels like we've been together for years, thought Serena" confused.

"I love you, Spoke Inuyasha" pulling away for air, then hugged her.

Serena finally realize something, When Both girls switch lifestyles, they must of gotten both girls memories and skills, Witch means she may remember who she is, But no matter what happens now, She was Kagome now protector over the jewel and keeping it pure.

Just one thing that she didn't know how to do, shoot an Arrow to save her life she was going to have to learn fast, then again if Kagome could tap into the powers of Sailor Moon, then she should be able to handle Kagome's powers just fine.

"You alright? Asks Inuyasha" worried. She was so out of it today, what was she thinking about? Asks Inuyasha, to himself.

"Yes I'm alright, Replied Serena" kissing, him again.

Why she did, She really didn't know, But her heart felt like it was going to burst, it's like she could barely contain it anymore, like it didn't belong to Her or Darien, It belong to Inuyasha.

She might have her memories and everything, but it felt like she truly never even met the scouts and Darien.

"Awe...! It looks like the love brids made up, Spoke Naomi" smiling. "Ahhh...! Who are? As Serena got cut off by Eddie.

"We just wanted to check up on you, scent you weren't in the hospital this time, and to see how your feeling? Asks Eddie" seriously.

Umm...! As Serena figure they must be, Friends of Kagome's so she decided to be nice like always. "I'm fine, thanks for the flowers, Replied Serena" taking them, and smelling them.

"The girls never bought flowers for me for when I was sick, Darien either, Thought Serena" calming down.

"Well it's nice to see you two getting along, Says Naomi" smiling. "let's just hope it last, Spoke Eddie" honestly. "It will, I'm done with my ex, and Kagome the only girl for me, Replied Inuyasha" seriously.

And yes the hole he was wearing his hat, mostly after they left the scouts.

"Yes were fine we made up, Spoke up Serena" smiling. "That's great, Kagome, Says Naomi" smiling. "We were afraid with how you were acting yesterday, and how you said you wish you, Could have Serena Tuskino's love life, Spoke Eddie" respectfully.

"I said that? Asks Serena" confused but also angry. Why would you say that for, We have a love life? Asks Inuyasha" confused.

"Yeah, but if you truly asks me, I think you and Inuyasha, have what everyone would call real love, and not to point fingers but, Darien and Serena, there love life is almost to perfect, and no body can be that great with each other all the time, witch means he's either Cheating or he's interested something else that she as, Replied Naomi" honestly.

As Serena, thought about what they said, they were right, Darien was like the perfect guy, but sometimes, he was to good to be true, At times, but isn't that because he loves her? Asks Serena to herself.

After visiting with those girls, Serena decided to offer them something to eat, But the girls said no thanks, and said they had to head home.

After they left, Serena told Inuyasha, she start packing and have a quick shower to get clean off.

He agreed to that request, and went to play with Souta, and tried to play fighting games on, the playstation 2.

So that's it for now. hope you like it.

So what will happen next, keep reading and find out just what can, Serena turn Kagome's Powers into. After all, Kagome spent more time worried about School and everything, she never learn to control her emotions and with the sliver crystal slowly affecting the jewel, Just what could happen.

Keep reading and find out.

To be continue.


	8. Love is beginning to grow within my soul

Chapter 8.

Inside the bathroom.

"Serena, wash herself in the shower, as she began thinking about everything, she just didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, She knows she likes him, but that's because of Kagome's wishing that she could be her, right I mean after all, once she fines a way to put things back, the way there supposed to be, She'll have to say goodbye, and He'll be in love with The real Kagome, once more, but she was going to have to try and make sure, she doesn't fall in love with Inuyasha, But what if this wish is, permanent she could be stuck here, and then what should she do? Thought Serena" crying.

As She step outside the tub and shower, she began brushing her hair, then brush her teeth. She walk into Kagome's Room and began looking for clothes to wear. She was dress in a tallow robe, looking for clothes.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

"I win, you lose, better luck next time, Spoke Souta" laughing. "This game is a rip off, in real life, I'd kick your ass, Replied Inuyasha" walking away.

"Your a sore loser, when it comes to losing, Says Souta" gently.

"Souta, come on, were leaving now, Spoke Lidia" ready to leave. "Alright, Bye Inuyasha, Says Souta" grabbing his stuff. "See ya, around Kid, Replied Inuyasha "smiling .

"Oh and Inuyasha, can you tell Kagome, that I cook you and your friends, some food to take with you guys, and that her first aid kit, is refilled and ready to go, Spoke Lidia" respectfully. "I'll tell her, Says Inuyasha" waving them off.

As the house grew quite, Inuyasha, began to wonder, what was taking, Kagome so long, So he figured he fined out.

Upstairs.

Serena was putting things inside her big yellow backpack. But she wasn't dress, completely.

"Ahhh...! Knocking...! Kagome, Spoke Inuyasha" frozen. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Asks Serena" trying to cover herself better, after all these tallow were see threw.

"Ahhh...! Your mother she asks me, To tell you something...! Replied Inuyasha" blushing and cutting himself off. He felt himself rising.

"Well I'll be done soon, Spoke Serena" turning around, to grabbed Kagome's Purple, and blue, pink flowers kimono, and a few other clothes too.

Inuyasha blush at Kagome's backside, dam did she have, a Hot Body and Ass, he could have sworn that she was tiny in the chest aira, these boobs look like, Really big, Maybe he never really notice because, he wasn't really paying attention to Kagome's details, perhaps the thought never hit him.

"Dam...! Kagome, You look so...! Started up Inuyasha" blushing still. As Serena,seen he hasn't left yet, she was beginning to think he was hitting on her.

"You look really wet, Spoke Inuyasha" pointing out her wettest, and seeing it, threw her robe, he was strongly, aroused. "Look please, leave so I can get dress? Asks Serena" respectfully.

Inuyasha, smiled and decided to put his plan into action, and so he close the door, Making Kagome, think he left.

As Serena removed her, Robe She pick up the jean pants and shirt, but all of a suddenly, Inuyasha, put his hands on her, and started kissing her neck.

"Ahhh...! What is wrong with you...! Yelled Serena" surprised, slapping him, well try too, he caught her hand, until she fell on her bed, he was on top.

"But I, couldn't help it, You look so gorgeous, and yummy enough to eat, I think I already know, what I want for dinner, Replied Inuyasha" playing dirty jokes on her.

"No...! Not happening, I'm still very mad at you...! Yelled Serena" finding whatever, she could to use ageist him. "Then let me make it up to you, and make you rehappy with Me, Spoke Inuyasha" pulling her into a kiss.

"He's trying to seduced me, Spoke Serena's mind" freaking out. Serena, knew deep down, she could never, out straight this guy or out run him, What should she do? Thought Serena.

Inuyasha, pulled away from her, he could scents that she was scared and nervous.

"Don't be afraid Kagome, You know I would never hurt you, and I would never force you into anything, I just wanted to make, My feelings clear to you, That it's you I choose and No I'm not having second thoughts, Your the only one, for Me, So when your ready we'll be together, But I can take a hint you want some space, I'll be waiting patiently for you to be comfortable with me, Says Inuyasha" kissing her once more then pulled away.

"That was the most romantic thing, I've ever heard, So loyal and the love, You truly do love Kagome, Spoke Serena" crying.

"Yes, I do love you, Kagome, Your my best friend and the one woman, I want to share my life with, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

Serena couldn't hold her tears in anymore.

"Kagome, what's wrong, is it because I said, I love you to fast? Asks Inuyasha" confused. He thought she'd want to hear this, so why was she crying? thought Inuyasha.

"You are a sweet and an amazing guy, Inuyasha but I'm not Kagome, My name is Serena, I don't know how but Kagome switch, Her's and Mine's Destiny, Says Serena" honestly.

"Don't play with me, that's not funny, and I hate to break it, to you but I think, I'd know about you, being someone else, Your spirit can't lie, and you are the very girl, that set me free and showed me, how to smile, how to laugh and how to make friends, Your my sweet Kagome, no body else, Spoke Inuyasha" respectfully.

Serena couldn't even talk, His words hit her, No matter what happens he will know what true and not, but more then anything he's truly convince that she's truly Kagome.

"This destiny switch, is starting to stuck, Whispered Serena" lost again.

Inuyasha, could have sworn just now, that He felt her spirit, and it wasn't Kagome's, could what she says be true, No way, it's all inside my head, I'm having illusions, Thought Inuyasha.

As she finish dressing, Inuyasha thought her choice of clothes were strange. She always wore her green and white shirt and skirt, why was she dress in a kimono.

Maybe she isn't feeling well, Thought Inuyasha, but he had to say it, the clothes went nicely with her eyes.

"You look nice, but don't you normally wear, those clothes? Asks Inuyasha" pointing at the junior clothes.

"Nope, not anymore, I need to start dressing like you guys, beside I don't want to catch a cold, and then slow down our mission to find Naraku, Replied Serena" smiling.

"True, finally you listen to me, about those clothes, being to short, But not like I'm complaining, the view was rather interesting, Spoke Inuyasha" teasing her. "Your a pervert, Says Serena" slapping him.

"Yeah that's true, But only around you unlike a monk we both know, Would flirts with everyone, Spoke Inuyasha" smiling.

"Well everything is ready to go, Says Serena" seriously. "Okay, Oh by the way, Your mother told me to tell you, that she cook us all food, and that she put your, first aid kit, in the kitchen, Spoke Inuyasha" remembering the message.

"Okay thanks, for the reminder, Says Serena" smiling. "Whatever, let's just get going, Replied Inuyasha" grabbing her backpack.

"Right you go, I'll meet you in a minute, Carry all the bags please, Replied Serena" gently. "Fine, Says Inuyasha" leaving.

"Wow...! he's so interesting to me, Spoke Serena" taking a deep breath. As she stood up about to leave. She decided to read that love letter.

Opening letter, as she open it a beautiful necklace blue diamond and very real fell out. "Wow it's beautiful, Spoke Serena" amazed.

As she read the letter.

"My beloved Kagome, This Necklace is a very special family gift, It's meant to be giving as a wedding night gift, But I'm deciding to give it to you now, Look we both know that I'm terrible with mushy love comments, But it doesn't mean that I don't love you".

"Kagome I'm crazy about you, So witch is why I'm giving you this gift, It's all I have to give besides my heart, And I hope that's enough for you, Once Naraku is dead, I'll be asking you only one thing in returned for my heart, Is just to keep loving me forever, To expect my proposal and become my Wife".

"I'll be waiting for you forever if I have too, If I have to wait 500 hundred years for you, Then I will, All I'm asking is for me to give us a chance for love, For the both of us". Please think about it.

"PS please forgive me, And become my Soul Mate for life".

Love Inuyasha. End of letter.

"Oh my god, That was beautiful, Cried Serena" sitting back down. "Hey, I thought you were coming right behind me? Asks Inuyasha" then realize she open his letter.

"You wrote this for Kagome? Asks Serena" crying. "Yes it's for you, And every word, I wrote myself, And I meant it all, every word for you, Spoke Inuyasha" putting the necklace around her neck. "I can't take this, Says Serena" crying.

"Yes you can because I'm giving it to you, And like I said take all the time you need too but I'm not going to be with anyone else but you, Just give us a chance, Replied Inuyasha" kissing her.

Serena hugged him tightly.

Afterwards, As Serena pack the last of the, food and got the jewel shards around her neck.

"You ready? Asks Inuyasha" smiling . "Yes, I'm ready, Replied Serena" jumping inside the well with Inuyasha.

"Luna sat watching them, ever scent they got home, then they disappear into a well, well whatever the case is there's something about this girl, and what she said to that guy, that Kagome and Her's, destiny was switch, could that even be possible, thought Luna".

She jump up, taking off for home for now, she needed more answers, but what could help her remember, who is who.

Well that's it for now, to be continue hope you enjoyed.


	9. Honest Truth

Chapter 9.

Meanwhile with The Real Kagome.

"That guy in the tree earlier, it felt like I know him, Whispered Kagome" confused. "Hey baby, what's wrong? Asks Darien" waking up beside a naked Kagome.

"Nothing forget it, let's just make love again, Says Kagome" smiling. "Alright, Replied Darien" kissing her.

They both please each other, Kagome was so happy, she forgot all about that boy in the tree.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and the others.

Miroku and Sango, sat inside Keada's home waiting for the word from Inuyasha saying that Kagome was going to be coming back, they were so scared, that she never come back to them.

As on cue, they both walk in together.

"Momma you came back...! Cried out Shippbo" happy that she came back. Of course, I came back, don't I always return for you guys, Replied Serena" gently.

"Your right you do, but we were just so scared that Inuyasha, truly scent you running for home for good, Cried Sango" hugging her too.

"Kagome, why would you abandon these people when they needed you, Thought Serena" angry.

"Well it's great that you came back to us, Spoke Miroku" smiling. "Don't worry, I promise that I'd stay with you guys, until Naraku and the jewel, are put in end too, Replied Serena" seriously. "Okay, Says Sango" crying happy tears.

After everyone left, Serena felt powers growing inside her.

Sango and Miroku, couldn't put there finger on it, but Kagome seem to be glowing with new powers. Inuyasha, was just so happy with her.

After everyone went to sleep, Serena pick up her, bow and arrows, and began working on, shooting them right, after she change clothes.

Serena, pulled her, bows string all the way back, Holding a strong grip on the arrow, then release it, first few shot suck, She practice almost, all night till it was, right on plus, powers strong too.

Pertaining that this is Serena. Back to the story.

Inuyasha, Woke up and began worrying when he seen, Kagome gone, He got up and follow after her scent, but once he found her, he sat watching in a tree, She was firing arrows, was she practicing.

"Why is she doing this? Whispered Inuyasha" confused but continue to watch.

Serena stop shooting randomly, she close her eyes holding her line perfectly, she began to think about everything, Her life, her love for Darien, but now it's like She cared more about Inuyasha, then Darien, she didn't know if it was, because she had Kagome's memories or not, but she just had to find out the truth, what did Kagome do, to switch there lives.

After she open, Her eyes, she look angry but more then anything, Serious and positive attitude, She let go of her arrow, and the power that warped around The arrow was, amazing.

"Wow...! I did that? Asks Serena" surprised. "You sure did, and it was good, it's really good actually, Spoke Inuyasha" watching.

Ahhh...! As Serena, turn around really fast, she seen Inuyasha, watching her.

"Inuyasha, don't sneak up, on people it's not nice, what would happen if, I shot you...! Yelled Serena" seriously. "Sorry Kagome, You weren't at camp, I was worried, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Worried, about Me? Asks Serena" flattered. "Of course, I was worried, I told you how much you mean to me, Says Inuyasha" a little tempered. "Sorry to worry you, I just wanted to train is all, Spoke Serena" respectful.

"Just come on, let's get back, Says Inuyasha" changing the subject. "Wait, please wait, Replied Serena" gently. "What is it? Asks Inuyasha curious.

"I could, really use your help, Replied Serena" gently. "Help? Me you want me to help you? Asks Inuyasha" surprised. "Yes, I could use, someone to practice with, I need a Opponent, Spoke Serena" serious.

"You want me to fight with you? Asks Inuyasha" confused to why she, wanted to do this, She was already good enough.

"Your Arrow is good enough, isn't it, why do you need to be, better your great just the way you are, why change it? Asks Inuyasha" honestly.

"I don't want to just do good, I want to be great, where I can, protect myself, and you guys, I'm just as good as Kikyo, I should be able to pass Kikyo's powers, Spoke Serena" angry.

"Kagome, you don't have to prove anything, It's you I already want, Why are you trying to be better then her? Asks Inuyasha" surprised and confused.

Miroku and Sango, were spying on them, and were surprised with Inuyasha's words.

"Because, I'm tired of having you protect me, Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you do protect me, But...! Crying...! Kagome, why do you not, want me to protect you? Asks Inuyasha" wiping her tears away.

"Because I'm afraid, One of these times, I'm going to be the death of you, I'm the one that needs to, become stronger, And until I do, I do not deserve to be your wife, I don't deserve you as a Husband, Replied Serena" serious.

Inuyasha, had no idea that, Kagome felt like this, She truly believed that she wasn't good enough for him.

"Kagome, I had no idea, you felt that way about yourself, But you don't have to get stronger, because you've been that all along, you have saved me, more times then I can count, You saved me, from dying at Kikyo's hands, you saved me from that witch, from that castle of dark Illinois and she froze time, she turn me into a demon, but you didn't give up on me, and I'll never give up on you, But you don't have to feel like your not good enough for me, because you are the one, I love and you are, perfect enough to be my Mate, Spoke Inuyasha" respectfully.

"Serena, never got this loyalty from Darien, when she asks him, How much he love her, he couldn't explain it, He start changing the subjects, maybe those girls were right, Darien just blinded her from the truth then it hit her, if it wasn't her, He love then it could only mean, either he stays because, she was Serenity in another life, Or it's because she's the most powerful of all, Sailor scouts, true they all fight together, because the girls love her, and value her friendship, But in the end she's the one who saves everyone, and that's when she remember, It's all because of the sliver crystal, Darien wanted her powers, he wanted to be king, that's why he sucks up to her, that's why he always acted like the perfect guy, Thought Serena" seriously.

Inuyasha, was beginning to worry about Kagome, she acted like a stranger to herself, like she didn't even know who she was.

"Kagome, you seem to be very, distracted lately more then usual, Spoke Inuyasha" concerned about her behavior.

"I supposes that's true, lately I feel so, lost and confused, by my feelings and who I am, It's like I'm a different person these days, Says Serena honestly.

"Your Kagome, and your Heart is just going though a hard time and I can't blame you for it, If it weren't for my flirting and chasing after Kikyo, all these years, you wouldn't be so hurt by me, but I promise I'll work for the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, until your ready to be my woman, Spoke Inuyasha" passionately.

"Oh Inuyasha, Says Serena "hugging him.

inside Serena's head.

"Inuyasha, will never understand, That I'm not the woman He loves, But yet Kagome's warped around Darien's arms kissing and who knows what else is going on, But what happens if I can't, set things right, what would become of me, Can I honestly live a life full of lies, I'm not Kagome, but no matter what happens, I have to switch us back, Even if apart of me doesn't want too, I can't believe this but I really like him, Spoke Serena" to herself crying into Inuyasha's kimono.

"They made up, Says Sango" smiling. "Inuyasha, as finally showed his feelings for Kagome, this is wonderful news, Spoke Miroku" smiling.

So what will become of Serena, can she really fixes Kagome's mess can she honestly go back to Darien, when she's falling

in love with Inuyasha, What will happen when the powers of the begin to fade away. keep reading.

to be continue.

enjoyed.


	10. Serena Cooks Lunch and Kagome's plans

A wish that change everything.

Chapter 10.

A Week later, Kikyo's soul collectors, kept flying about, trying to get Inuyasha, to come see her. But he refused.

Those are Kikyo's demon's, Spoke Sango noticing everything. So that's suppose, To mean something to me? Asks Inuyasha, cutting firewood. It's just you, Always go after Kikyo, Spoke Shippo.

Not anymore, I've giving Kikyo up completely, It's over forever, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Seriously, Your not going to even, Talk to her again? Asks Sango thinking that he was up to something. Nope, not happening, Says Inuyasha seriously. Ah...! okay, Replied Miroku not buying it.

Dinner's ready, Spoke Serena smiling. What's this? Asks Inuyasha curious. It's something new, But I made sure that it's not spicy, It looks horrible but it tastes good, Replied Serena honestly.

They all took a plate, and started eating it.

Wow, this is really good, Spoke up Miroku seriously. I guess, this just proves that, things that look bad, can be very good, Replied Sango honestly. This is the best meal, ever yum, Says Shippo enjoying it.

Inuyasha, Was afraid to take a bite, he was afraid it was that spicy food cury, He hated.

Inuyasha, aren't you going to try some? Asks Serena nervously.

I'm okay, I'm good, Says Inuyasha nervously. Oh okay, You don't have to eat it, I understand you don't like it, Spoke Serena respectfully.

It's not that, It's just that, The last time you made cury, It was to spicy, and it burn my mouth off like crazy, Spoke Inuyasha trying to be respectful.

Serena look at him, then took the food, She took a bite, out of the food.

Umm...! No not spicy, It's not at all, it's creamy rice and sauce, Vegetables and meat, but sweet not spicy, Spoke Serena seriously. Umm...! Ahhh...! As Inuyasha, took hold of her fork, he took a bite out of it.

Umm...! crewing...! Wow, that is good, much better then the curry, You cook last time, Spoke Inuyasha.

Serena stood up, And walk off into the forest.

Kagome, where are you going? Asks Sango curious. Just to wash up, To clean up the dishes, Replied Serena smiling. Okay, just don't go far, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

I'll be safe besides, I won't go far, Replied Serena seriously.

Meanwhile with Kagome.

Serena, you've been doing great, In your classes, I can't believe you out tested Amy, Spoke Darien smiling.

Really, You guys think so? Asks Kagome blushing. I've could have sworn, That you hated studying, Says Spoke Mina seriously.

I don't hate it, But I do want to get into a good college, So When Darien and I get married, We have everything we will ever need, Replied Kagome.

I'm proud of you, for taking things seriously, You use to cry and hate studying, I love you, Spoke Darien.

I love you too, by the way lunch is ready, Spoke Kagome smiling.

This is really good, it's better then that other crap, You use to make, Replied Rai. What are you, Saying I'm a great cook and next week is my last year in school, Spoke Kagome.

She's right and I can't wait for our wedding day, Says Darien.

Yeah, we've got to start planning, The wedding and that's why I've invented all of you here, Replied Kagome. Okay Serena, what do you want most? Asks Leeta smiling.

Well I'd like, Rai to handle the music, Mina help out with the dresses, since your perfect at deciding are bride maids dresses and my wedding dress, so I'd like you to be in charge of the dresses, and be one of my brides maids, Says Kagome.

So cool, Replied Mina excited.

And Amy, I'd like you to make sure, that everyone does there job, Spoke Kagome. Will do, Says Amy excited. And Leeta, your planning the food, Replied Kagome.

Let's get looking for Dresses, and everything we'll need, Says Leeta. Yeah...! yelled one everyone.

So what will happen, to Serena when she finds Kagome, Darien's Wife, and what will happen when Inuyasha, get into trouble. keep reading.

to be continue.


	11. Open Feelings

A wish that change everything.

Chapter 11.

3 months have gone by, Serena and the others kept looking for Naraku, Serena's priestess powers were almost too powerful for some, she train hard to become stronger her learning about medicine help a lot too.

Koga came along and tried to hit on her.

Serena was surprised when Koga reached for her hands, And He force a kiss upon her lips, He kissed her right in front of Inuyasha, Serena freak out, Punching him really hard.

She told him off finally.

Koga, I don't know what rights you have, To act like I'm your woman, When clearly I told you no, A hundred times...! Yelled back Serena furious.

But Kagome, I love you more then he ever could, Spoke up Koga seriously. Maybe, perhaps you do, But I am madly in love with somebody else, Says Serena looking at Inuyasha. He smile back.

I see, So you'll never change my mind, Spoke up Koga sadden. The answer is No, Says Serena seriously. Wow...! Kagome, I can't believe you've finally told him off, Replied Sango surprised.

Wasn't that a little harsh, Spoke Miroku pitying Koga. Look I want you Kagome, And I'm still going to get you one way or another, Says Koga upset.

Serena began screaming and that the only person, Who deserve her love is Inuyasha, He was really happy, Koga felt crushed and left with his pride saying that he will make her, His one day.

Serena blasted Naraku, really hard, He didn't know what, gotten into Kagome.

Inuyasha, love her so much more then before, She never says the sit word, She cooks food that he likes, he couldn't figure out what it was, But in his heart, he knew there was something different, about Kagome, but he just could not remember, what it was, but he fell deeper in love with her.

Sango and Miroku and everyone finally got into a village, Serena and Inuyasha were taking a brake for once, Miroku found the richest house and began saying lies about a darkness clouded over the castle.

Serena got dress in a comfortable kimono.

Miroku continue to flirt with women, Sango failed to keep him away but she continue to slap and scream at him.

Inuyasha and Serena were sitting around on the pouch, backyard looking over the courtyard, enjoying lunch.

This is absolutely amazing, Spoke up Serena smiling. Yeah it is, Here try this, Says Inuyasha trying to feed Serena. Serena decided to chew it down anyways.

umm..! Yummy...! Replied Serena chewing and enjoying her lunch. She looked at Inuyasha's smile. What, why are you looking at me like that? Asks Serena blushing.

Kissing...! Making out...! Breathing break. Kagome, Whispered Inuyasha gently. Yes what is it? Asks Serena blushing.

Kagome, I don't know what it is, But there's something different about you, But I love it, This new you is amazing, You never say that awful sit command, You are powerful and strong will, I just don't know where to start but I'm extremely happy, You've made me the happiest man in the world, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Really? Asks Serena crying happy tears. I do, Kagome will you please say yes to Marrying Me? Asks Inuyasha honestly.

I'm not ready to answer that question, I'm sorry, Replied Serena respectfully. Okay, You know what, I'm fine with that, I promise you that, I was okay with waiting for you, Says Inuyasha seriously. Kiss...! Kissing...! Making out...!

Afterwards Inuyasha, sat sitting in a garden of flowers growing, He was thinking about Serena.

I wonder, If Kagome, would like these flowers, Spoke Inuyasha happy. What as gotten into me, I've never acted like this before, I'm not going to start giving her flowers, that be too mushy and just not me, Says Inuyasha seriously.

Hey Inuyasha, What are you doing? Asks Shippo confused. Nothing really, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Kikyo's trying to summoned you again, Says Shippo honestly.

Let her summoned me, Doesn't mean I'm going to go to her, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

As Serena, walk though the forest, she just couldn't figure it out, What cause Kagome's wish to come true, but without her own knowing the answer, Was right under her nose.

God what's happening to me ever since, I can remember is all I know is that, I'm Sailor Moon, And I'm also a Princess of the moon kingdom, And totally in Love with Prince Endymion, Spoke Serena thinking.

But now, I'm this magical special priestess, I've been given the duties protecting this jewel from demons, And I have a loving Half Demon man, Who's unbelievably protective and cute and loving, I just don't think I can resist him anymore, I'm in love with Inuyasha, Says Serena crying.

Serena seen Sango walking around to have a bath in the hot spring, she figure she join her, she pick up her stuff and follow after Sango.

As wired flashbacks started hitting Sango, in the head She couldn't understand what it was, Miroku couldn't figure it out, either.

She was beginning to see flashes of the real Kagome, But she was extremely confused about it. Miroku did the same thing.

Sango, are you feeling alright? Asks Serena curious. Yes Kagome, I'm just fine, I'm just really worried about my brother, Replied Sango honestly.

It couldn't be important, Kagome right here with us, Nothing to worry about, Thought Sango.

We'll do everything we can to get Kohaku back, I promise, We'll save your brother, Replied Serena respectfully. Yeah, let's enjoy our bath, Says Sango.

15 minutes later.

This shampoo, you bought is amazing, My hair as never been so soft, Spoke Sango. You look beautiful, Replied Serena, brushing her hair. Thanks Kagome, Says Sango.

As both girls return to the group, The guys were smiling.

Sango, went to sleep next to Kirara and Miroku. Inuyasha, was sitting in his tree, Serena slept next to Shippo.

So that's it for this chapter, what will happen next, Can Serena get everyone to believe in her, can she save Inuyasha, what happen when Inuyasha, find out the truth can he allow Serena to save him, or will his pride and stubbornness, get him killed.

Will Sango and Miroku, finally remember everything? Keep reading and fine out.

To be continue.


	12. Confusion is beginning to get to Me

A wish that change everything.

Chapter 12.

Inuyasha, woke up from a sound coming, from the forest. It had been 6 months since, Serena surprised everyone with a extremely powerful attack upon Naraku.

He was extremely wounded by Serena, Everyone was confused by that event, Naraku bad mouthed Her and began tormenting Inuyasha, Then with Kohaku and Sango, Serena just couldn't take it anymore, She attack with a very powerful arrow, Forcing Naraku to runaway for now.

Afterwards Something was going on tonight, Inuyasha was getting caught onto something.

Something's out there, Whispered Inuyasha standing up. He looked down at, The girl he thought was Kagome, but of lately he was confused because he was, honestly beginning to see someone else, But this wasn't Kagome, or was she, he was so confused.

No...! I will not judge, My Kagome of being a fake, She's my beloved and I don't want to judge my girl, I love her, Spoke Inuyasha kissing the top of the head.

He look into the forest a little harder and Seen Kikyo's demon's, He figure she giving up by now, So He jump off the tree, looking for Kikyo, he was just going to have to tell her in person that he doesn't want her anymore .

I'll be back, before they wake up, Spoke Inuyasha, running into the forest.

Serena, started to wake up, As open her eyes, She see's him take off, into the forest. Serena look above her head.

Kikyo's Soul collectors, So he does want to see her, But if what he says is true, his heart belongs to Kagome, maybe he's just visiting her, As a friend to tell her, He's found happiness, but what if she try's to drag him to hell with her, I better follow him, Whispered Serena worried.

Serena, Got dress and pick up her arrows and bow, and followed after him, As fast as possible.

So what will happen next.

To Be Continue.


	13. Kikyo's Plans For Revenge

A wish that change everything.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

As Kikyo, waited for him in the forest by a really big tree.

Kikyo, Spoke Inuyasha, jumping down from the tree. Inuyasha, why have you, broken up everything we ever had, and why now do you finally show up...! Asks Kikyo...! yelling.

Kikyo, you mean a lot to me, But I love Kagome more, It's Kagome, who I choose, To be with, Says Inuyasha honestly.

I already know all of that, from your letter, What I don't get is how your going to abandon me...! Yelled Kikyo.

But then she started, Laughing...! But I guess that's just like you, You betray me once, why wouldn't you do it again, Spoke Kikyo seriously.

That is not true, It's just I love Kagome more then I thought I did, These months have really showed me a lot, And Kagome she loves me unconditionally, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Is it, tell me Inuyasha, haven't you notice anything different with Kagome? Asks Kikyo seriously.

Like what, Kagome hasn't change, Well maybe a little but everyone changes for the ones they love, She's still the woman I've fallen deeply in love with, Okay I'll admit it, There's something new about her, I like this new Kagome, But I'm not going to lose her because you can't take no for an answer, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Oh but she has changed, You see because she is not Kagome, Not the real one anyways, Spoke Kikyo, pointing to Serena, being held by the soul collectors.

Kagome...! Yelled Inuyasha scared. No not Kagome, But I believe her real name is Serena, isn't that right? Asks Kikyo tormenting him. Serena, whispered Inuyasha, remembering when she try telling him, something about that name.

How do you know about that? Asks Serena confused.

Kagome is my reincarnation, We are...! how do you say, connected somehow, But you not so much, Your not Kagome, I feel no connection to you, So you see Inuyasha, This girl is a fake, A wish made real by the real Kagome, Says Kikyo seriously.

That's not true...! I don't believe you...! Your just toying with my mind, Kagome could never make such a real wish, She loves me unconditional unlike you who only loves me as human...! Yelled Inuyasha emotional.

Don't be a fool, Kagome never love you this way, She just never said it out loud, Besides she is happily living in her new life, One that doesn't have you in it, Says Kikyo laughing coldly.

Liar, Kagome wouldn't do that, Right Kagome tell her that you are Kagome, She's wrong right, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

You only think she's Kagome, Because of Kagome wish, switching there destiny's, Everyone minds were eased, But what confused me is, That you know the truth and you remember who you are, Replied Kikyo seriously.

It's not true, It just can't be, Spoke Inuyasha upset.

Inuyasha...! Stop please stop, What Kikyo says is true, I am not Kagome, I tried to tell you but you didn't believe me, But I never lie to you I've been me, All along, But I do not know how you know of all this Kikyo, How is it you know who I am...! Yelled Serena emotionally angry.

How...! How...! Because of this, Spoke up Kikyo laughing, holding the other half of the jewel.

That's The jewel's other half, But how you get it from Naraku...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Simple, he gave it to me, after I offer to kill you, Inuyasha, Replied Kikyo laughing. You evil witch, Your helping Naraku, He's are enemy...! Yelled Inuyasha.

But before I, Do kill you I'd like to break half of Kagome wish, Says Kikyo, wishing. What's that suppose to mean...!? Yelled both Serena and Inuyasha.

The jewel started glowing brightly, Inuyasha's mind spinning like crazy, Then his head was clear once again.

What did you do? Asks Serena extremely concerned. Nothing just, wish that Inuyasha, could see the real you, after all, your face will be the last he ever see's, Spoke Kikyo, smiling.

Kikyo...! Yelled Inuyasha standing back up. Inuyasha, don't get to close to her, She as a trap waiting for you...! Yelled out Serena grabbing his kimono like before.

Ahhh...! A different voice, Inuyasha finally look at Serena, like he was meeting her for the first time.

Kikyo, wants you to get close to attack, She's got a trap set for you, Spoke Serena once more. Ka..go..me..! Kagome, Says Inuyasha, realizes that this hole time, he's been giving his love to someone else.

Kikyo...! Before you try to kill me, answer me this, What wish did Kagome wish for? Asks Inuyasha seriously concerned and angry.

Kikyo, laugh then began telling the story, when she was finish, Inuyasha, couldn't believe Kagome would wish to have someone else's life, and switch her destiny with this other woman, and most of all, she wish she never even met them, that she would forget them all.

Before anything else happen, Inuyasha was grabbed by Kikyo's powers, he was frozen.

No Inuyasha, Yelled Serena, grabbing his arm, holding on as tight as possible. He's mind...! Yelled Kikyo, Serena tried to help, Kikyo slam her into a tree, Serena was down for the moment.

Kikyo, hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I will never let you go, Now come to hell with Me, Spoke Kikyo kissing him. He couldn't move his body.

No, Sango, Miroku, I promise to help them, I can't let them down, Kagome may have quit but I do not...! Yelled Inuyasha starting to try and pull away.

To bad, I'll force you to come then, Spoke back Kikyo smiling evilly.

You can't force him, Into anything Kikyo, Inuyasha, You have to believe that you can, honestly defeat Kikyo, You can't be afraid to lose her, This Kikyo, is not the woman you loved, she a spirit that hates, and She and Naraku, need to be stop...! Yelled Serena honestly.

I can't do that, I can't kill her, and what would you know about me, Nothing because you are not Kagome, so stay out of this, I don't even know you...! Yelled back Inuyasha with sadness in his voice .

Before he knew anything the ground swollen him and Kikyo up, Serena jump in after him without a second thought. Right when the 3 of them went down, Everyone came running but were to late, they were gone.

Nooooo...! Inuyasha, Kagome...! Yelled out everyone.

So what happens next, Will Serena be able to saved him, Can they get though this fight, Keep reading and find on next chapter.

To Be Continue.


	14. Saving Inuyasha from Hell

A wish that change everything.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Serena.

Kikyo, only gotten them half way to hell, it was like a border between death and life, Serena grabbed Inuyasha really fast.

Hanging off a cliff like edge, before the long drop down, into hell. they pass threw a gate but Serena, latch onto something, and grabbed this cliff like rock it was strong and that's all she needed it to be.

What are you doing here...! Yelled Kikyo furious that she followed them.

You idiot, what were you thinking, Coming here...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously. Because I love you, Inuyasha...! I don't want you to die, and I know you don't want to die, Please tell me, You don't want this...! Cried out, Serena, fighting as hard as possible.

He doesn't have a choice now, He's coming with me...! Yelled Kikyo seriously. Everyone as a choice, Kikyo...! Yelled Serena honestly. Not anymore, Replied Kikyo, chanting her spell to pull them into hell.

Inuyasha, Please...! Inuyasha...! look at me...! Yelled Serena serious voice. Ah...! Spoke Inuyasha as he look at her, she spoke up.

Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry if you feel hurt but, I can promise you that I am, your friend and I'm not going to leave you, I'm sorry that I'm not the real Kagome, But please you got to trust me, now more then ever, I need you to believe in me, If you can do that I can save you, but if you don't, were both going to die, Spoke Serena crying with tears and a serious face

I want to believe you, but I just don't know what to do, I thought Kagome love Me, And she left, I just don't know what, I can believe in anymore, I've been giving my love to the wrong woman, Says Inuyasha.

I wasn't, For years, I thought Darien was perfect for me, But he wasn't the perfect guy, It was you a man, I wasn't expecting to meet, But I'm glad to have met you, Inuyasha because I've fallen in love you, Replied Serena emotionally.

Look you seem to be a nice girl, But I know nothing about you, I don't know if I can trust you, I know nothing about you, Says Inuyasha hurting.

What is your heart telling you? Asks Serena holding on to him tighter. Inuyasha, looked her straight in the eyes, He felt like for the first time, Everything was going to be ok those eyes, Serena was showing, they showed the truth.

Do you honestly believe, you can break my magical Chains of hell, Spoke Kikyo, smiling like she had won. Inuyasha, really didn't want to die, So he look back at Serena.

Can you truly get us out of here? Asks Inuyasha. He could feel Kikyo, pulling harder.

Only if you, Believe in Me, I can't save you unless you want to be saved, Kikyo's pulling at your pride and stubbornness, with that alone gives her the powers to send you to hell, But if you asks to be saved then I can, It's your choice Inuyasha, Life or Death, You need to trust in me, if you want to live, but if you don't I can't save you, the powers of hell is too strong for me alone, I need you to believe in me, your love and friendships is what will get us out of here together, but you have to asks for it, Replied Serena.

Enough talk, It's time to die...! Yelled Kikyo, using the powers to really pull Inuyasha.

Serena...! I believe in you...! Get us out of here...! Yelled Inuyasha trusting her completely.

Serena wasn't really sure, if she could get him back, But something deep down told her, Just because she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore, Doesn't mean her Moon powers were actually sealed away, Serena's body began glowing, at first she was just confused, but then right there in the middle of her chest was, the sliver crystal glowing brightly.

Kikyo's spell broke, letting go of Inuyasha, she fell into the pits of hell.

I'm sorry Kikyo, but it as to be this way, Whispered Inuyasha honestly. We must go now, the gates closing, Replied Serena seriously.

But how do we get back up there? Asks Inuyasha worried. Serena realize that her wings grew back. Serena's white wings grew out.

Inuyasha, Take my hand, Spoke up Serena serious. He looked right at Her wings. I didn't know you could fly, Says Inuyasha surprised. Honestly I didn't know if I could, But it's the only way out, Spoke Serena honestly.

Okay let's go, Replied Inuyasha holding her hand. Serena started flying up to the portal with Inuyasha, The energy inside the pit was draining her really fast, But she promise to get him out, And Serena never breaks her promises.

Serena, Are you alright? Asks Inuyasha noticing her stop. It's fine, I've got this just one more, Portal to get though, Says Serena exhausted. Your not fine, You look exhausted, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Quickly there's no time for fighting right now, We can fight later on, Right now we've got to get out of here, Says Serena seriously. Alright, Fine let's go, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

As they finally closer to the exit, A demon got in the way.

Who the hell are you...! Asks Inuyasha worried. I'm not going to allow you two to leave, Nobody goes back to the upper world only down...! Yelled back the Fire bull like Demon.

(Like on lord of the rings).

He's a death guardian, He guards the gates between the worlds, Since Kikyo open those gates, He as to take a soul to hell, Says Serena exhausted.

He already took Kikyo, Didn't he? Asks Inuyasha confused. No he's not going to let us out not until he's defeated will the portal reopen, Replied Serena seriously.

Then let's kick his ass and get ourselves out of here, Says Inuyasha seriously.

You'll never escape from me, I'll kill you both...! Yelled The Monster.

I've got to get us out of here, Spoke Serena seriously. We will get out because I believe in you, You said you can get us out, So don't prove me wrong, Because I know were going to get out of here...! Yelled Inuyasha seriously.

As the crystal reacted to her faith and trust in them both, Serena transformed completely into Serenity.

Serena what's happening? Asks Inuyasha scared. Serena started fighting ageist that monster with everything she had left in her.

You think you can save him? Asks The Guardian laughing.

I know, I can and I will, And I won't let him down because I love him, And I'd gladly give my life for his, To protect him with my hole heart and soul, I have what it takes to kill you and save him, And I never give up...! Yelled out Serenity seriously fighting harder.

The necklace around her neck began glowing too.

What's happening? Asks Serenity confused. My engagement gift is glowing, Spoke Inuyasha surprised and amazed at what he was seeing and what he heard her say about him.

It's power became stronger that a sword appeared in front of Serenity. The necklace transformed it's self, Spoke Inuyasha confused.

Well let's do it together, We can defeat him, With these two swords together we'll make it though anything, What do you say, Spoke up Serenity confident.

Right beside you, Says Inuyasha grabbing her one hand holding his sword in his other hand. They launch there double attacks together, CUTTING Right though that monster.

Yeah we got him, Spoke up Inuyasha excited at first until he slammed right back at them. It will take a lot more then that to kill me, But you can die fire Pretty boy...! Yelled the Guardian furious.

Not as long as I'm here you won't, Besides that was only faze one, Here's my attack let's see who's attack pushes who into the black pits...! Yelled Serenity furious too.

Moon Crystal...! Power...! Yelled out Serenity fighting with everything she has left.

There attacks clashed ageist each others, He was pushing her back but then Serenity fought a hundred times stronger.

To continue being stronger, Serenity began Singing a Song, She began singing The Song My Only love. Whenever she sings that song she always felt the straight to keep fighting and never give up.

Stop it...! The light, and the singing, I can't stand that awful sound, Music and light I absolutely hate it...! Scream out The Monster blasting his attack harder.

He started trying to kill her. Serena you can beat him...! Don't give up...! Yelled out Inuyasha supporting her.

I can do this, Please Sliver crystal, Here my prayer please save him, You can take me just please save him, Spoke Serenity praying.

As the crystal burned brightly, It began pushing back the darkness, The guardian was pushed overboard into the pits of hell.

Serenity knew time was running out fast, She grabbed Inuyasha and flew though millions of Demons and fire, Attacking everything on the way out, Finally they both got though before the gates completely close they were safe and free once again.

You did it, You are amazing, Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha happy. I couldn't of done it without you, You made me stronger, Thank you, Replied Serenity honestly smiling back at him.

She's so strong, I've never encountered somebody like her before, She's so amazing, And she loves me, She nearly Sacrifice herself to save me, Everything that we've been though it was her all along, She never really tried to pertained to be Kagome, Even I notice the difference, but I couldn't help liking that difference change, She's been true to her heart all along, My Serena, Whispered Inuyasha smiling at her.

As the gates up the others notice something coming though but what. But that comes up next chapter.

So everyone, It's to be continue. What happens next.


	15. Death And Truth

A wish that change everything.

So last time, Serenity rescue Inuyasha from the fire pit of hell, Now let's see what becomes of everyone now that there memories have returned.

Look...! Spoke up Miroku wiping the tears away, Sango and Shippbo, were surprised. Right there in front of the tree, was glowing sliver light, as it stopped, There stood Inuyasha, and Serena.

For some reason, they didn't remember Serena, they wonder where Kagome was?

Inuyasha, your back...! Yelled everyone glad that he was safe.

But where's Kagome? Asks Sango confused. I Could of sworn, we saw her get pulled in too, Replied Miroku lost too. And who is she? Asks Shippbo curious.

I'll explain later, Spoke Inuyasha honestly exhausted too. Alright, Says Miroku. As Serenity felt extremely exhausted, she seen Sango holding Kikyo's half of the jewel.

Sango, Please bring me the jewel in your hands? Asks Serena respectfully. Ah sure okay, Spoke Sango giving her the jewel. Looks like the jewel is almost finished, Replied Miroku noticing.

Almost, Kikyo got this half from Naraku, She made a pact to kill me, He as the others though, Guys I am sorry, I'm never leaving you guys again and Kikyo is dead, she won't be bothering us or me anymore, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Well that's definitely good news, Now care to explain her, Says Sango pointing at Serenity. She's...! As he cut himself off by noticing that crystal of hers was still glowing.

As the sliver crystal kept lightly glowing. The two half of the secret jewel became hole once more, but what really happen Serena, wish for everyone to know the truth, So she made a prayer to the sliver crystal to undo Kagome's wish to bring them all here.

What are you doing, Serena? Asks Inuyasha confused.

As everyone seen both Crystals glowing...! The secret jewel replace everyone memories back and the Sliver crystal open a portal bringing The scouts and Kagome to them.

Wait I remember everything, Spoke Sango honestly. Me too, Says Miroku.

Meanwhile with everyone else. They had just enjoyed having dinner with Serena and Darien, when all of a sudden they look at Kagome, with confusion.

Wait who are you, Spoke Darien confused. I don't...! Wait I do remember, Says Kagome lost for words.

They remember everything though, even attacking the real Serena, Even Kagome, remember everything, next thing they all were falling through time.

They all landed in front of Sango, and Everyone else. With everyone together again, Kagome, rubbed her head.

Boy what in the world happen? Asks Kagome confused. I don't know, Replied Darien seriously. Kagome...! Yelled out Shippbo hugging her.

Shippbo...! Spoke Kagome surprised with everything that happen. What happen to us all? Asks Rai, confused.

I remember, everything now, Spoke Kagome remembering. What, Like what do you remember? Asks Amy curious.

I remember being so, Angry at Inuyasha, that I wish my life could be like Serena's, But I'm confused by how the jewel mange to grant this wish, when it wasn't hole, It wasn't suppose to happen for real, I just yelled out of anger, I am so sorry everyone, I hope you can forgive me, Spoke Kagome crying hugging Shippbo.

Were just glad the real Kagome is back, Spoke Miroku, and Sango. She hugged them both.

Inuyasha, didn't care anymore, Kagome wish to forget him, and steal another women's life, He couldn't forgive her, Not this time, And Serena save his life, now it made so much scent why he like her too, she was a true friend and her loyalty was very strong.

Even if he could look past this mistake, He had been though so much with Serena, Problem now was, He didn't want to give her back, He actually truly loved her and he still wanted to marry her, Somehow though this crazy mix up he truly developed feelings for Serena, And he honestly didn't want Kagome as much as he first thought he did, He still love her but not like he thought he did, Serena change everything even his heart.

As the crystal stopped glowing...! finally everyone look at Serena, She was still sitting on the ground ageist a tree, She was dress as Sailor Moon once again, everything was bought back to normal.

Darien felt happy and so did the girls.

Serena...! called out everyone getting closer to her. But she didn't reply, what was done, was done she could not turn back time or fix what was done, she was glad to bring back everyone memories, and with that thought in her mind. She started falling tore's the ground.

Inuyasha, sitting next to caught her really fast.

Serena, are you alright...! Yelled Inuyasha extremely worried and scared.

Serena, what happen to her? Asks Rai really worried. What going on? Asks Leeta seriously. Amy was checking for a pluses. Mina asks questions.

Darien tried to take her from Inuyasha's arms but All Inuyasha told him was to back off, and growled at him.

Inuyasha, what as gotten into you? Asks Kagome concerned.

You happened this is all your flaut Kagome, If it weren't for your wish, Serena wouldn't had to drain all her power, and then save me, from Kikyo, She was here for me, when you just selflessly abandon us...! You knew that the jewel was powerful and you knew not to Tappan with it by making wishes while wearing it, You know better then that...! And to top it of you stole another woman's life, I can never forgive you for what you done...! Yelled Inuyasha, after screaming all of that out.

Hey now, everyone makes mistake's, she didn't plan for this to happen, Spoke Darien, trying to be understanding. Yeah, none of us, knew who was who, Replied Rai seriously.

Yeah, Kagome didn't mean to make a bad wish, Spoke Sango. You don't have to be so, hard on her Inuyasha, Says Miroku seriously confused.

Inuyasha, didn't listen to them anymore a few minutes ago, he felt warmth from Serena, but now it felt cold as ice, like Kikyo's cold sink.

Then he realize it her heart stopped beating, but what got his eyes, her crystal was broken, all that power to get out of hell, and attacking everything on the way out, and flying in the underworld very affective to drain powers.

Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha gently.

Darien try to get in the way and help, but Inuyasha, wouldn't have it, he was being protective, He punch Darien in the face with only one hand.

Inuyasha, we need to get her to Keada, Spoke Miroku, trying to get closer.

Stay away...! All of you stay away...! Yelled Inuyasha crying. He was listening for her heart beat, he didn't know what cause this.

Leeta, couldn't take it anymore, she walk over to him.

Please tell me, What happen? Asks Leeta gently.

Inuyasha, slowly look at her, he was holding Serena's dying body in his arms and he was crying.

Inuyasha are you alright? Asks Kagome confused. He told them all what happened, well about the part where, Serena used her powers to get him out of hell, and use the powers of the sliver crystal.

Inuyasha, your crying, Spoke Kagome surprised. they all notice it. It's my flaut, if I hadn't gone to Kikyo, Serena would still be alive, She died protecting me, It's all my flaut...! Scream out Inuyasha, again and again.

You went to Kikyo, you still haven't change any, and you let her get into danger, what you do, recuse Kikyo, and left Serena to die, like you did with me hundred of times again and again...! Yelled Kagome angry.

Kagome stop it, Inuyasha, was pulled into Hell by Kikyo, Inuyasha, went to say goodbye that he choose Kagome, or you, her someone...! Yelled Shippbo.

What? Asks Kagome confused.

That's right, we all seen a change in Inuyasha, He never went to Kikyo, Just tonight because he felt it was time to tell her to leave and not come back this time, That's what he told us, Spoke Miroku seriously.

Inuyasha, felt crushed.

Serena forgive me, I should have protected you better, I'm sorry, I never got a chance to tell you but I love you, Spoke Inuyasha, as he place A ring over her finger, then he kissed her dead lips.

What...! Yelled out everyone hearing this. Hey what do you think your doing...! Yelled Kagome.

Why are you jealous, After all because of your wish you and Darien are husband and wife, Spoke Leeta honestly.

What married, You married him? Asks Sango angry kind of, now she understood Inuyasha, reasons for being angry at her.

Look...! Spoke up Shippbo. What? Asks everyone.

As there eyes froze. Serena open her eyes, the crystal was back once more, and Serena was breathing.

Serena sat looking at everyone surprised faces.

Did we do it, does everyone remember? Asks Serena coming too. Yes, They all know Serena, and Kagome and your friends are here, Replied Inuyasha smiling, he was so scared.

Thank you, sliver crystal, Whispered Serena.

Serena were so sorry about trying to kill you, please forgive us? Asks Rai crying. Of course, I understand why it happen now, now that, that is over now it's Naraku's turn to die, Spoke Serena. First thing, first you need to rest up, Spoke Leeta smiling hugging her.

Thanks guys, Replied Serena happy.

Serena, I don't know what to say, but I am so sorry, Spoke Darien. It's okay, wait what is that? Asks Serena, pointing to the ring.

Umm...! Well you see, we all really believed Kagome, was you and well Kagome and Darien are Married...! Yelled out Mina, scared that she was going to yell.

You married him? Asks Inuyasha serious tone voice. Yes we did, but it's only because I thought she was you, I didn't know, I'm sorry, Replied Darien apologizing. Me too, I owe you an apologize as well, Spoke Kagome.

Take care of Him, Spoke Serena cutting her off. Say what? Asks everyone confused.

Darien is your husband, like it or not you can't change anything, Darien use a spiritual binding didn't he? Asks Serena seriously. Yes, we did, Replied Kagome honestly guilty.

Then live with each other, Darien is now yours, what's done is done you can't change it, I wish you both happiness, Says Serena honestly.

You mean your not upset? Asks Amy confused. They all were surprised by this. Yes, Because I too, Am in love with someone else now, Spoke Serena, taking Inuyasha's hand into hers.

Oh...! Spoke up all girls.

Throughout the week, Serena Asks Darien and Kagome, to leave for there safety, The girls stayed with Sailor Moon, Serena had to say it, but she was happy to get her moon powers back.

Naraku, really didn't like were things were going, at all. he was working on something evil to get the jewel back from Sailor Moon good thing he held onto a few pieces of the jewel.

So what will all happen next, Can Sailor scouts really allow there leader to become a wife to a demon, will they let it go, will Naraku finally go down, let's continue to read again soon ok.

to be continue.


	16. Inuyasha Bluntly Honest Truth

A wish that change everything.

Throughout the week, Serena Asks Darien and Kagome, to leave for there safety, The girls stayed with Sailor Moon, Serena had to say it, but she was happy to get her moon powers back.

Naraku, really didn't like were, things were going, at all. he was working on something evil, to get the jewel back from Sailor Moon, good thing he held onto a few pieces of the jewel.

So what will all happen next, Can Sailor scouts really allow there leader to become a wife to a demon, will they let it go, will Naraku finally go down, let's continue to read, where I left off at.

Everyone return to the village, Keada understand what happen, with Kagome wish.

Kagome, was talking to Sango and Miroku, she was saying goodbye.

Darien was actually angry, He was stuck with Kagome, he was reasonable, about the wish, But Serena is his girl, Maybe he can talk to Serena, about this maybe he and Kagome can get divorce, Thought Darien.

Inuyasha, was with Keada, and everyone, Kagome went out with Rai, they both acted like sisters.

Inuyasha, are you okay? Asks Keada, worried about him. Fine, Nothing new, Spoke Inuyasha. Come now, I know you better then that, and I know you, have got to be upset, about Kagome's marriage, Says Keada, serious.

I don't care about her, I'm angry with what she did, but now it's her flaut...! Yelled Inuyasha.

What's wrong with you, and we talk about this, It's no bodies flaut, Kagome, wasn't thinking when she made that wish, Says Miroku.

Yeah, well now she's married and now I, have feelings for them both, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Kagome's a married woman, and unfortunately She and you can never be together, Says Sango.

Don't you think, I know that, and anyways It's not her, I want to be with, I can't believe I'm going to say this, But I don't love Kagome anymore, I'm in love with somebody else, Spoke Inuyasha. right as Everyone walk in with Kagome.

Yeah well, Darien's better then you, ever were...! Yelled Kagome. Rai, and the girls gave death glares.

What is everyone problem, Kagome is married, and It's not me, If you think I'm going to fight, for a married woman, Besides I love Serena...!Yelled Inuyasha.

Her, what's so great about her...! Yelled Kagome. Never the less, Your Darien's wife witch means, I don't have to be with you, And I'm going to asks, Serena to come live with me, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

What...! You have known me, for 3 years and never asks me to move in, You've only known Serena, for 9 months since that wish was made...! cried Kagome.

Well to be honest Kagome, We all really thought she was you, including me, I promise to not yell at her, no more name calling, and that I choose, her as a wife, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Your such a jerk...! Yelled Kagome.

Look...! I'm sorry, Kagome but at first it was you, That I loved, so I thought but now things are different, You married Darien, and I have to live with that and respect that now too, I have to move on, Because I will not sleep with a married woman, Replied Inuyasha, walking out the door.

It's all my flaut, He doesn't love me anymore, Whispered Kagome crying.

Things happen, Kagome we don't blame you, But unfortunately he is right, Darien is your husband, now and your is wife, loyalty is important in a marriage, Spoke Rai, smiling.

Maybe we can get divorce, before anything gets to fair, and I can still marry Inuyasha, and Darien, can have Serena back, Spoke Kagome.

That's not possible, Spoke Amy seriously. Why not? Asks Kagome confused. If You and Darien, didn't have a Moon ceremony wedding, it be possible for divorce, but in the names of the moon kingdom, and the circle of trust, a divorce can't happen it would cause a disaster, Spoke Mina.

Were afraid so, Your stuck as Darien's wife, Says Leeta seriously.

So what happens next, Stay tune for the next chapter. To be continue.


	17. Darien's Selfishness and Marry Me

A wish that change everything.

Meanwhile with Serena.

Serena, was picking flowers, Thinking about everything, Apart of Serena, was hurt that Darien and Kagome, were hitch.

You okay? Asks Luna worried.

Did they have a Moon kingdom ceremony wedding? Asks Serena. I will not lie, to you, but yes, They married in the circle of trust, and took the moon kingdoms vows, well not the royal ceremony, but it was sealed forever, Says Artemis.

I'm okay, you guys really, I just wanted to know is all, I'm honestly not really all that upset as I thought I would be, Replied Serena seriously.

Well in truth we are about trying to kill you, If that had anything to do with it? Asks Luna curious.

No, Inuyasha did he really help me to open my eyes, The girl I was in the moon kingdom isn't who, I am now, I will always be Serenity, but I'm different now, And I really don't love Darien much anymore, Spoke Serena smiling.

You really don't love him anymore, But what about Rini and the future? Artemis confused.

Guys we seen a future, Things can always change, And there's no saying that, That's my destiny it might have been, If it weren't for Kagome's wish, But I'm actually happy, That it did happen, I couldn't imagine a life without knowing Inuyasha, I love him, Replied Serena blushing.

Sorry guys I'm happy here, Inuyasha he truly understands me, Spoke Serena seriously.

Darien walk out to her. Inuyasha, was looking for Serena, and then found her sitting with Darien.

What do you want, Darien I really don't have anything to say to you, Spoke Serena seriously. Look we need to talk about us, and Kagome, Replied Darien, reaching out to her hands Holding them, Inuyasha, didn't like this, He had Kagome, why was he trying to take Serena back too.

That basterd, how dear he, Whispered Inuyasha, watching.

Darien, whatever your going to say, it doesn't matter, So just let it go, Spoke up Serena. No I'm not going to let it go, will you just hear me out? Asks Darien.

There's nothing to say, You married Kagome, You didn't even try to see, that she wasn't me, Even Inuyasha, notice small things about me, that were noting like Kagome, Replied Serena trying to walk away.

Yes, there is because, I still love you...! Yelled Darien, grabbing Serena, forcing a kiss on her. Inuyasha, was growling, ready to attack Darien.

Slap...! Who the hell do you think you are...! Yelled Serena.

Showing you that, I still love you, obviously you belong to me not that mutt, And I will not lose to some loser Half Demon...! Yelled Darien.

punch...! He's not a loser he's a great man, Says Serena seriously. What the hell is your problem Darien, Your marry to Kagome, and your trying to take Serena, too...! Yelled Inuyasha, cutting off Serena, from Darien distance.

You stay out of this, Your the reason for all of Kagome's pain, If it weren't for your selfishness, Kagome wouldn't have made that wish, But I'll be dam, if I let you some pour ass Half Breed steal my crown...! Yelled Darien seriously.

That's what this is about...! I am such an idiot, You never did love me, did you, You only wanted me because of my titles and crystal, Is that right? Asks Serena crying.

What do you think, You really think a man could honestly love a, Clumsily little crybaby like you, You don't even have a talent, like the others do, you can't study to safe your life, you can't be serious about anything, You can't even protect anybody without the girls help, Your useless it's embarrassing to know that, The most powerful crystal of all, is in the hands of a crybaby princess like you...! Yelled Darien seriously.

Punch...! slam Inuyasha's fist, Into Darien's face.

Inuyasha, Spoke Serena, surprised.

Don't you ever, Insult my Serena again, Serena is strong, she as the heart of a lioness protecting her pride, and a great friend who would do anything, to protect her friends, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

You truly mean that? Asks Serena. I do, Serena, I am not good at using words, but I know the real you, and you maybe a little clumsily, but your heart is good and your love is like a star, shining brightly for me to follow after you, Says Inuyasha smiling.

What are you trying to say? Asks Serena confused. I want to live with you, I guess what, I'm asking is, I really love you and I really want to you marry you, So what I'm asking is will you, Marry Me? Asks Inuyasha passionately.

Oh my god, Your asking me to marry you, Replied Serena surprised. Well yes, I am, Spoke Inuyasha honestly smiling. Yes, I expect...! Yelled Serena smiling.

Serena hugged Inuyasha.

You can't marry a demon, Spoke Darien. Well I am, and I am going to be queen, So I can change, the rules and your married go back to Kagome...! Yelled Serena.

Yes I will marry you, Because I don't think I could live without you, Spoke Serena emotional happy. I love you, Says Inuyasha seriously.

So what will happen to Serena and Inuyasha, can they have a happy wedding, what will become of Naraku, keep reading.


End file.
